


home

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: One-Word Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: for the Supernatural One-Word BingoPrompt: cotton





	home

Many things about being human are fascinating and enjoyable, but perhaps the most enjoyable thing, for Castiel at least, is the clothes. Dean’s clothes, especially.

 

He’s been human for a few months now, and despite both Winchesters buying him clothes they think he’ll like, more often than not they find him in Dean’s clothes. Usually a pair of jeans just a bit too tight on him and one of Dean’s soft, cotton band shirts. At first, Dean had grumbled about his clothes disappearing, but his eyes always lingered on Castiel just a little bit longer than normal. He and Dean basically share a wardrobe now, though Cas has a few jeans of his own that actually fit him. 

 

“Why my clothes?” Dean asks one morning as he sets a mug of coffee on the table in front of Castiel. This is the question Cas has been dreading, so he takes a sip of his coffee as he tries to think of an answer that won’t give things away.

 

“Your clothes are comfortable,” he settles on, shrugging. “They’re worn-in, and much softer than anything I’ve found in a store.”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow at him and even though he can’t hear Dean’s thoughts anymore, he knows the next question Dean’s going to ask. “Yeah, but why  _ my _ clothes? Sam’s got worn-in clothes, and we’ve taken you to more than a few thrift shops.” 

 

Cas shrugs, but Dean’s clearly not going to take that as an answer, if his lingering stare is anything to go by. With a sigh, Cas mumbles into his mug, “cotton absorbs smells, and your shirts smell like home.” 

 

Dean doesn’t say anything, and Cas is hoping above anything else that Dean didn’t manage to hear him. 

 

He winces when the sound of Dean’s chair scraping against the concrete fills the silence of the room. Before he can come up with an excuse, Dean’s kneeling next to him. 

  
“Cas, look at me. Please?”

 

With a reluctant sigh, he sets his mug on the table and turns his gaze to Dean. He’s… smiling. 

 

“Smells like home, huh?”

 

Cas blushes and turns his face away, though Dean’s hand finds its way to Cas’s jaw and turns his face back.   
  


“Why didn’t you just say so?”

 

Confused, Cas tilts his head at the hunter. “What do you mean?”

 

Dean chuckles and in one fluid movement he’s perched on the table in front of Castiel. “If I’d known you felt that way, I would’ve done this way sooner.”

 

In the space of a single breath, Dean’s lips are covering his and it feels like his heart has lept out of his chest. After a moment’s hesitation, he sits up and kisses Dean back, dazed when Dean pulls away. “What was that for?”

 

Dean shrugs with a small smile, his thumb brushing along Cas’s jaw. “You smell like home too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable tumblr link here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/181333521884/home-a-destiel-ficlet-many-things-about-being)  
> [rebloggable pillowfort link here](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/339613)  
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)
> 
>    
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
